User talk:Pete R. Canfly
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pete R. Canfly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 20:54, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Pete! I didn't know you had one of these. I really do hope you're not using it to annoy people, since I know thats your favorite hobby. I was surprised to see the picture of you on your profile. I was sure even you had standards! Even though I've tried on a few of Lady's dresses . I'll have to start ending this since I'm sure Lady has locked herself in the bathroom again ( I have no idea how she does it! ) P.s: I left muddy footprints in your house when I came to open that jar for you. Sorry. Sir Battlescarred (talk) 23:18, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I do, so you'll have to watch what you're saying because I wont open any jars for you if I found out you've said something bad about me! No, it was me. I had just walked through some grass whilst it was raining. I hope it hasn't been difficult to clean up. I got her out but we had to replace the door for the third time. This time we got one that doesn't lock from the outside (unicorn always accidentally locks the door with her magic!). Sir Battlescarred (talk) 19:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) hi pete r canfly! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 00:26, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Ugh look you can't really fly only Dyna can yes jumping high in the air and balancing longer then other people is considred flying. Like dang and WACKY IS MAD AT YOU FOR ENTERING HIS HOLE RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HE IS SHOWING UP TONIGHT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU! I'm sorry I took so long answering your message. Knight business and stuff (and trying to help lady find one of her millions of pairs of shoes) . Trying to get you down from that tree took up a lot of time too. You can't fly and falling from a tree doesn't count. Maybe you should ask Alice, I'm sure theres something magical about her. I once saw her drink some weird potion and shrink small. I think. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. That hatter she hangs around with seems kind of strange too. Anyway, remember when you stole Scarlets dress and then some of your clothes went missing? Well, I saw a picture of Pix e. wearing your clothes. It seems like everyone owns some of your clothes! Except me of course... Sir Battlescarred (talk) 22:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Pete! I'm Smile E Wishes! it is so nice to meet you! can I grant you some wishes? I'm a tooth fairy! right? well I just want to say hi! so in my free time can I fly with you? 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 22:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) smile e wishes hello pete r I'm havin a rockin party tonight n the celebrities that really can fly are there wanna come ;) omg since when have their been bedtime rules here I stay up till 10 and wake up at 3 or 4! Hahahahahaa AHAHAHAHAAHA you think I'm Smile E how amusing I need to do these pranks more often ahahahahaha1 seriously you ALWAYS act like a moron no matter what anyways see ya I asked my mga friend to make you or some other guy a full size yes I can!!! and your wish is granted! :) from: 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 18:40, February 23, 2014 (UTC) or Smile E Wishes I can help you! from: 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 20:08, February 23, 2014 (UTC) or Smile E Wishes Sure! i'll wait, and sorry what happened to your head. get better. thanks! from: 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 22:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) or Smile E Wishes. Hey nice fanfic Don't you dare even ask why I posted the message here I was going to comment on the fanon wiki IF I WASNT STILL BLOCKED THERE! Ha pebbles that's the dumbest idea ever I called Prarie to maybe get you to stop being so stupid! I'm laughing at you all the time and your small sized brain AHAHAHAHAHA!~Suz Yeah some crazy vamp oc had a rageous fit along time ago that red head blocked me when I was trying to prove stuff but it doesn't matter I'm still blocked and I know she's busy right now with all the hate accounts and drama going on so I don't want to ask its loading her with more stuff